


Once Upon a Winter Palace

by 2percentass



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2percentass/pseuds/2percentass
Summary: "Cassandra?""Did something happen to the Inquisitor?""No, but this is for you.""Ah, I am grateful for this," she took the letter in her hands and her eyes softened as she read the contents, "thank you, Leliana."-----"Cassandra once knew a young elven girl ... Avexis was her name.""And you're telling me this why?""It's gossip.""Alright ... well, I'm going to go check out if there's anything else that seems more suspicious than a young elven girl."-----Her job was to keep the Inquisitor safe; hell, the entirety of Thedas for all that mattered. Awkward in the uniform, she did her best to fit in: walking with a straight back, her head held high but not threatening and of course, manners as careful as possible. She was following the Inquisitor as they made their way to the main entrance of the Winter Palace. The stairs were grand, overfilling with whispering or arguing nobles. As she took another step, she felt a nudge to her side. Her right hand, on instinct, grasped for the hilt of her sword secured on her left but alas, weapons weren't part of the dress code. Filled with curiosity, she turned around but there were just more poofy dresses and shiny masks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iselmyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/gifts).



> THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE BETWEEN AVEXIS x CASSANDRA!  
> NO.  
> I overwritten the file that had a short comic with Avexis, Cassandra and Leliana. :-(  
> This was part two to the initial comic idea.  
> I'm going to try my best to remake the comic as it makes more sense w/ the part two.  
> In the mean time, I added the dialogue to the summary.

'It must be my mind.' she thought.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"No, Inqusititor. I must've imagined something."  
\-----  
She lifted her hand to remove the mask, it was something she wasn't used to especially when events that require custom tailored dresses and being surrounded by the most influential individuals of Orlais are all gathered ... she was slightly out of place. But she needed to see her, see that she was doing well and she was alive.  
So she turned around, her mask away from her face which was enough to see her one last time before she left. And she smiled, for she knew Cassandra was well and she had wanted to show her she was happy too. But she knew it wasn't today nor would it be tomorrow, yet she didn't worry.  



End file.
